Soul Ideas
by Goddess of Death 09
Summary: YO! WHAT UP! Should this be a full story or not! Tell Me! I need help for a title name too! Thanks And my ideas for new story that pop up in my head.
1. InuyashaxxxHolicTsubasa Chronicle

Chapter 4

Pairing: Fai/Kagome/Kurogane

Maybe: Sesshomaru/Yuko

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Don't own them. Cause if I own InuYasha Kagome would be with Sesshomaru and for xxxHOLiC it would have yaoi in it

Summary: Kagome comes home after the last battle for the Shikon jewel, to find Sesshomaru waiting for her.

She ends up moving in with him to a new town and having to go to a new school to which she is happy about.

When she feels something, will it turn out for the best or for the worst?

You have to read and find out!!

* * *

It's been one year after Kagome stop time hopping. When she came thought the well she saw Sesshomaru waiting on the other side. He told her that she was going to live him so that she can keep

with her training and become his hair to Taishou Cop. After she heard that she was moving she was sad but happy that she would get away from her so called friends and Hojo. All her things already

moved out and in his house. So for two weeks Kagome toke her time getting to use to the big house and knowing the city, one day she was walking around the city when she felled a gentle hum of

magic and something backing her towards it. She fallow the call and came to a building, when she walked past the fence she felled like she was somewhere else. Kagome started to walk to the doors

when they were slide open. She was confronted with two girls. One has long light blue hair in pigtails that reached the floor and the other with short pink hair tucked under her chin. "Welcome to our

home" They said in unison "Thank you" She said "This is way" the blue hair one said "Fallow us" the pink hair said as they grab her hands and pulled her in to the building.

"Mistress, we have a special guest!" they yelled. The three of them stop in front of a sliding door. The two girls let go of Kagome's hands and slide the door's open. When Kagome walked in the room

she saw a woman that would have made her blush if she has not been around demons for two years. An elegant kimono was hanging off her shoulders and there was large slit down the middle of her

legs. Her head was resting on one of her hands while the other held an ornate pipe in between her slender fingers. Her hair that was long and onyx was fanned over hers shoulders, her bangs

shadowed her lidded golden eyes. A long seductive smile was etched on her face. "Hello" Kagome said "I fallowed the hum of magic and I know I had to fallow it." "That proves that you're coming here

was Hitsuzen" the woman said, her voice as sultry and smooth as the rest of her. "Oh I hear that once! Hitsuzen is destiny, right?" Kagome asked tilting her head to the side. The woman was quiet for

a few seconds. "Ah, I see now. You're a holy person, a miko?" the woman "Yes, your right but may I ask you something?" Kagome asked the woman "Yes, go ahead" the women said as she twirled the

pipe in her hand. "I can feel the magic rolling off of you and that the two girls have no soul. So I would like to know what this place is and what you are?" Kagome said hoping she would get an answer.

"I will tell you only if I get those prayer beads and if you become my … apprentice!" the woman said happily "Well I don… but then it…" Kagome stop for a moment "Ok. I do it! I'll be your apprentice; I

think this could be fun." as Kagome said that she give the woman the prayer beads that was InuYasha's before he when to hell with Kikyo. "What your name?" the woman said as she gives the beads

to the pink hair one. "My name is Kagome Taishou" she said as she'd bowed "And I'm Yoku Ichihara and the girls are Maru-dashi and Moro-dashi." Yoku said moving back a bit ….

* * *

Hey guy! So what do you think?! Should this be a whole story or a two-shot?

Ok guys this is only a bit of what I have down in my notebook and I will looking over it too but I need someone to be my beta reader!

Tell me so I can put up more!! Ja XD

REVIEW!!!!


	2. InuyashaVandread

New story idea

Shows: InuYasha and Vandread

Title: Deep Space Love

Parings: Kagome/Duelo McFile

One-side Duelo/Parfet

I think this is the first InuYasha/Vandread crossover too!! So tell me if this should be a full or short!

Summary: Kagome was founded in an escape pod drafting in space half dead. When she is saved she wakes and tells the captain that her ship was attack and everyone but her and someone else was killed before she passes out. Seen then she been on the ship working with Paiway to help everyone on the ship but what she didn't tell them that her home world was diffident from others.

Setting: After the men are on the Ship


End file.
